Caligine Obducta
by Artgirl162
Summary: A normal girl named Amelia whose life seems meaningless and filled with pain and despair. becomes the source of affection from four terrifying creatures the... Slenders.


~Today will be different I just know something will happen. Weather it be bad or good who knows? Not me.~

I closed my journal and headed home if you can even call it that.

As soon as I entered the house I was immediately hit with the smell of alcohol. I rolled my eyes or was nothing new my mother and dad had another baby ... a little girl, that when my life changed forever.

Everything became about her... they barely acknowledge that I exist. The only one that cared about was grandma... she hated Lana with a passion. When she died It hurt me alot I stop caring about my so called family last year. I am 17 now a junior in Hell (high school).

And this is my life.

* * *

Groaning as I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. Slamming my fist down on the snooze button before sluggishly getting out of bed to get ready for the day.

"Be strong" I whispered to myself giving my outfit on last check over, stashing my journal in my bag before heading down stairs.

Only see the bitch herself Lana(sister) dressed like a 1 cent whore sitting at the table with dad(Rick) who was reading the newspaper and mom(Lorian) who set a stack of pancakes down on the table.

"How was your morning honey" Mom said sitting down at the table. I didn't bother responding because I knew she wasn't talking to me.

" it was great mom" Lana responded in that disgustingly sweet voice of hers.

I grabbed a banana and close the door behind me. Inhaling as made my way to school the smell of the fall season.The beautiful orange,red,and yellow leaves everywhere. It was beautiful I always loved and respected nature and it's cute yet Deadly creatures.

The teens talking.making out. Everyone minding their own business. We have the Jocks. Stoners. Popular mean girls. Nerds. I dont fit into any of those factions because I'm what you would call an outcast. An outsider. A freak. Whatever you want to call it.

The bell rang to go to class everyone was rushing pushing and shoving. I took the long way to class so I wouldn't get trampled.

Everything was normal students gossiping to each other while the teachers back was turned.

I looked out the window toward the forest. It held my attention till something hit me, it was a bald up peice of paper.

I rolled my eyes I could only imagine what was written on it.

I opened the piece of paper my eyes began to tear up as I read what it said.

No one loves you.your a freak that shouldn't exist. Mom and dad love me more than you. -

Yup. I didn't even bother looking over at Lana. She does this on a daily basis.

" Miss Black is their something on that note more interesting than my teaching." Mr. King asked

The class was now looking back at me,some giggled at this. (my seat is in the back next to the window) Shaking my head. No as I stuffed the paper in my pocket.

" so you won't have any trouble answering this equation."

On the chalk board was a complicated looking Chemistry equation. sighing and looked down, my teacher took that as my answer.

"Detention after school..Pay attention " Mr. King said sternly

Class resumed the whole day was better that 1st hour. I didn't have to lana and her sidekicks again... I avoided them all day.

I felt like I was drowning on the way home. I took a detor to the cemetery, I wanted to visit grandma's grave.

* * *

The male human squirmed around in hold. Tears leaking from its eyes,its heart pounding like crazy.

Thought of someone coming to save him. Praying to its God for help and forgiveness.

Its muffled scream increased as I began tearing it apart.

Blood and guts splatter on the forest floor of leaves.

Until their was silents once again.

Dropping the now cold and lifeless body without a care In the world.

I felt a another presences near by I went after it. Hiding myself amongst the trees near the human cemetery, a female human of average height for her kind. Sitting infront of a grave writing in a journal.

" I miss you so much."

Tilting my head to the side in confusion of this human. Watching her wipe away its tears before looking around.

That the one thing about humans... they know when they are being watched eventhough it couldn't see me it must have felt my gaze.

Watching as the human got to its feet and walked away from the grave back toward the small town.

The whole way home I felt something watching me but when I would turn around there was no one there.

Shutting and locking the attic door or should I say bedroom door, walked up the small set of stairs till I saw my bed.

throwing my bag off and collapsed on my bed. The quietness brought me peace, happiness filled me at the thought of visiting grandma.

I decided to take a little nap, it's not like I have any plans or friends in town.

* * *

The human was asleep its dreams filled with nothing but sadness.

_'what am i doing i should have killed it.'_confusion filled me once again before deciding to go back to my forest and forget about this human.

Little did the Slender terrifying creature know this was a new being for him and his family.

* * *

_dear diary,_

_I visted grams again i get the feeling somethings watching me when im there. i onky had one wish and_

_thing aren't going as planned.. I wanted to be stong to have someone to love me unconditionally. To never leave me and stay by my side and me by theirs._

Pressing my lips together as i stopped writing. leading back against a tree with a loud exhale.

Closing book setting to the side i began to cry. it felt as though I was drowning and no one cared to save me.

Or I was in a dark cave and the light was to far out of my reach.

snap.

My head shot up and looked in th direction of where the twig snapped. hastily wiping away the tears from my vision, thats when I saw it.

there behind a tree was a very tall man. its long fingers pressed against the bark of its tree.

it stepped out from its hiding spot allowing me to see it fully.

A black suit that looked like it was made out of the expenive and finest material around with colorful pok a dots with a tophat. its face was very strange it was smiling at me with a unnaturally... it was a genuine smile. i felt no bad intentions from the creature.

jingle

_bells?_

thats when I saw the tentcals protruding from its back with llittle bells on the ends.

* * *

Amelia didn't know what to do... she felt no fear from the creature as one would expect only...happiness.

Confused as to why that is. The creature came closer till it was right infront of her.

It knelt down on one knee still towering over Amelia's small frame.

"hello"


End file.
